Who Knew
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Some things don't last like they should.


Disclaimer: belong to and I in no way own them  
Disclaimer: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Wendy belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker and I, in no way, own them.  
Title: Who Knew  
Summary: Some things don't last like they should.  
Warnings: Slash Cussing (kinda)OOC  
Couple: Implied!StanKyle  
Written By: Against A Wall  
Inspired By: The song_ Who Knew_ by **P!nk**  
Comments: This will be one of the last stories with this little . . . synopsis at the top. . . . Probably.

--

Who Knew

--

_"Cummon, cheer up Kyle." Stan grinned patting his friends back. "It's just for the rest of the month; I'll be back in a couple of weeks."_

_Kyle sniffed a bit. "Dude, what'll I do without you?" He looked down. "You're my best friend. We do _every_thing together."_

_Stan chuckled and pulled Kyle to his chest. "Dude, you make it sound like we're together." He tipped Kyle's chin up to look at him. "You can last till July without me holding your hand."_

_Kyle rubbed his face, pulling back. "Pft, I'm not a fag like you, Stan." Managing a smile, he waved a hand in the air. "You're right, I'll be fine. Plus, Kenny's cooler than you anyways."_

_Stan laughed._

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" Kyle's fists were balled at his sides. "Don't you say another word!"

"Jesus Kahl, wash some sand from your vagina and chillax." Cartman raised his hands and spread them in front of his massive form.

Kyle ground his teeth together, trying to contain his anger, at least until later.

Cartman relaxed a bit. "That's a good Jew." He grinned, turning away. "Now can we finish this little queers funeral and head to the reception?"

Never in his life had Kyle ever felt so much satisfaction by punching Cartman in the face than in that moment.

_"SCREW YOU." Kyle screamed, furious. He struggled against the teen holding him back._

_Stan's mouth was pressed close to his ear as he spoke. "Calm Kyle. He's not worth it." The gentle words didn't correspond with the harsh hold he had on Kyle's arms._

_"That's right Jew!" Cartman yelled, a hand pressed against a cut over his right eye, his other holding his stomach. "Listen to the little faggot! Don't wanna get your butt buddy mad, do ya?" He turned tail and ran when Kyle made to lunge at him._

_Loosening his grip, Stan watched Cartman run. "What made you so mad that the first thing I see when I visit home is you and Cartman fighting like your lives depended on it?" _

_Kyle panted, trying to catch his breath. Finally, he relaxed, sagging against the other. "Nothing. It was nothing."_

"Kyle. You've gone too far." Kenny was chastising him, trying to hold Cartman up in a sitting position. "We're here for Stan and you go and pull this stunt." Shaking his head, Kenny's hood slipped further down, covering part of his face. "He wouldn't approve of it."

"I know damn well what he would approve of." Kyle grumbled, arms crossed, still looking at the bright red stain on the front of Cartman's shirt, feeling self-satisfied. "I couldn't just stand the fuck by while that fat Bastard insulted his memory."

Kenny looked up aspirated. "That's just how Eric is. He can't _not_ insult people." Kenny shook his head again. "Look, just go comfort Wendy for now, she's lost just as much as you have, maybe more."

"I doubt that." Kyle scoffed, walking toward the silently crying girl.

_"Stan?" Kyle whispered. "Stan, you awake?" _

_The brunet grunted softly in his sleep and idly scratched his cheek._

_Propping up on his elbows, Kyle moved closer, hovering over the other. "Stan?"_

_Still no response._

_Kyle glanced around, checking for something but not knowing what exactly before turning back the Stan. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips to Stan's. "I love you."_

_"Love you, too." Was the murmured response._

_Jerking back, Kyle saw that Stan was still asleep._

_He breathed a sigh of relief._

Wendy clung to Kyle's chest, unable to control the tears now. "Oh God, Kyle. He's gone! Stan- Stan's gone." She sobbed, pressing her forehead to Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle rubbed her back soothingly, eyes trained on the casket at the front of the chapel. He refused to acknowledge the people that were turned, watching them, or their looks of pity. "I know Wendy." He kept having visions of Stan sitting up, laughing nervously and telling them it was all a big, mean joke.

But he didn't.

And he wouldn't.

_"Kyle, I promise I'll come back soon." Stan held Kyle's hands in his own. "You're my best friend. I'll by your side forever." He grinned shyly. "Even when you hate me and want me gone, I'll be there." He moved closer, letting their foreheads rest together. "I love you."_

_Kyle chuckled. "Yeah, yeah." He smiled a small crooked smile, knowing Stan would never lie to him. "Me too."_

--

Wasn't that just _happy_?

It's not as good as some of the other things I've done in the past few months, but it's something to go by.

I hope you enjoyed it.

PS: It seems I like to write about Stan dieing. :


End file.
